


The Bird Who Was a Cat

by Damien_Grimm



Category: Catwoman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Confused Kid Flash, Confused Team, F/M, Inspired by a Fanfiction, Kid Flash does not know how to handle the new Robin, M/M, Maybe more characters Idk, Robin is Perrrfict, Robin's new attitude, Tail kinks, Yaoi, and regular relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-07-24 03:41:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7492080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Grimm/pseuds/Damien_Grimm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin tries to protect a magical cat statue that cat woman tries to steal, but robin accidentally breaks it, and gets turned into a Neko.<br/>(Sorry if the summary sucks, but please read the story. I assure you it is better.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Statue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tomcat](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/213432) by Angelic Sakura Blossom. 



> Bata by: The lovely= Friend-Chan!!!!!!  
> Robin is 15, Kid Flash is 17, Red Arrow is 18, Idk the rest of their age's sorry.  
> Will be in Robin's/Dick's Pov at first. They are probably OOC, Sorry.  
> This is my first time writing a story so please go easy on me. ^.^

 

* * *

 

## ~~~The Statue~~~

##### ~Robin's-Pov.~

   Well, what can I say I am officially whelmed with boredom. I was playing with the batcaves supercomputer but I could not find anything worth my time, besides I already did the same thing last week. I trained, hacked the cameras and the batcave computer, updated my gear, etc...etc... so now I am waiting for Bats to either take me to Mount Justice or take me on a mission. But the only thing he is doing is looking over some reports on Joker who just recently escaped Arkham. *sigh* Didn't even look up, * **Sigh*** Bats looks up probably to tell me to go train, but as soon as he opens his mouth the Bat Signal is heard. (YES finally I will be able to go on a mission.)

Bats tells me to get into the batmobile and we race to Commissioner Gordon's office. He tells us that there will be a new statue from Egypt of a gold jeweled cat with emerald eyes on display in Gotham Museum for a week, and our mission is to guard it until it gets taken back to Egypt in a week or so. We head back to the batcave to get what we needed for the mission, now we are headed to the museum. Batman tells me that Catwoman will be likely to try and steal the statue. It makes sense though it is a cat statue.

We wait out the first night but no one comes, the second is the same but the third night Batman is called away to deal with joker and leaves me to guard the statue. I look down at my wrist computer and its 10:37pm Bats said he will probably be back around 11:35pm. I sigh again and go over to the display case and look at the statue, its siting in a upright position with the tail curling outwards, and the emerald eyes seem to be glowing softly.*Sigh* " _I wish something would happen",_  I go back and sits down at my original place. " _Don't worry little bird i'm sure I can play for a bit"_ came a voice from above, I look up in time to see catwoman leap to the display case. ** _"_ _Get away from there!"_** I shout and run toward her. 

She kicks me back but I land on my feet then I flip behind her and try to swipe her legs out from under her but she dodges and takes her whip out and cracks it at me and it wraps around my leg and she pulls then swings me toward a pillar. I hit it hard and fall to the floor. I look up from where I am and see her cut a hole with her claws big enough for the statue to fit through and pules it through the opening. I get up and shouts _ **"STOP"**_   but she ignores me and is fixing to put the Statue in a bag at her side but I threw a birdarang at her she dodges and drops the bag. I knew she would dodge, and I lunge for the bag before it hits the floor, I catch it and roll with it out of Catwoman's reach.

I check the time on my wrist computer and its 10:57pm, _"Damn"_  I say and flip to a safer area but Catwoman flicks her whip at me again, this time I dodge but I trip over the glass from the display case and fall to the floor dropping the statue, the statue's head breaks off and a gold sort of mist comes out and hovers over the statue for a few moments but then it comes toward me and engulfed me. It goes in my lungs and I start to cough and it's starting to hurt to breath, my head starts pounding and my lower back starts to feel like someone is stabbing me. The last thing I see before everything turns black is Catwoman's worried face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

##### ~Catwoman's-Pov.~

Catwoman stop's and watches Robin trip and the statue falls and breaks, _(Damn! He broke it!)_ some sort of miasma comes out of the statue and go's towards Robin and engulfed him, he starts coughing and he cries out in pain. I look at him worriedly, (Bats is going to kill me for braking his sidekick!). I move towards him when I see him collapsed on the floor but stop when I see the gold miasma that was surrounding him sink into his skin and make it glow.

_"Damn! What to do? What to do?" (I can just leave him, but he might be really injured and I don't know when Batman will show up. So I guess I will go check on him and see if I can do anything.)_ I walk toward him again and kneel down beside him and reaches over and shakes his shoulder but he does not move, so I shake him a little harder and he whimpers in pain. *Sigh* "I guess I am taking him with me.


	2. Missing Bird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batman finds out what happened to robin. :3  
> Chapter not finished, Sorry.

 

* * *

 

###  **Batman's POV**

I just got done putting the Joker back in Arkham Asylum and am headed for the museum where Robin is supposed to be waiting for me. I checked the time a while ago and it was 11:10pm and I am almost to the museum but then I stop because I see the lights in the museum have all gone out. I rush to the skylight and look in only to see inky blackness, so I turn on my night vision in my mask and pear into the darkness but I don't see anyone.

I open the skylight and jump down to the floor. _"Robin"_ I call out, but no answer, **_"Robin where are you?"_** I call out louder, still no answer. I go over to the display case and look at the hole in the glass, the statue is gone. I look around and spot something shining out of my peripheral vision so I go over to it and see that its the statue, but it is broken. _"Hmm" (So catwoman was here but Robin is missing)._ Catwoman would have left when the Statue was broken and would have made sure Robin could not follow her. _(So where is he?)._

Since the statue is broken there is no point in staying any longer. I pick up the statue and put it in a bag that I take out of my tool belt and now I am headed toward the Commissioner's building to tell him that the assignment is a failure.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry the first part is short. Hope you will Review.


End file.
